Eleanor's Wedding
by Lady Francesca Pendragon
Summary: Catherine waits for confirmation of her engagement to Henry, and receives an exciting invitation from Eleanor. Will Catherine finally be engaged? What does the future hold for Eleanor? A Northanger Abbey story set near the end of the book.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mild winters day a fortnight after christmas and Catherine was sitting ,now eighteen years of age, with Harriet on her lap cutting ribbon for her sister Sarah who sat opposite hemming her bonnet . A year had passed since Henry's proposal and never had a year felt so long! As Catherine laid out another piece of ribbon her mind wandered and she found herself musing on what she was now almost certain would be . Yes, she was sure of it, next year she would be Mrs. Tilney. Eleanor's engagement had altered everything; it had appeased General Tilney's pride. A daughter married to a viscount was compensation enough for a son married to a Parson's daughter . Henry was to send confirmation of his father's consent to the Morlands and if Catherine was an accurate judge of the speed at which letters travel it should arrive today . She tried to wait patiently, tried not to look incessantly out of the window, not to start at every sudden movement, but in vain ! Catherine was on edge and she could not help it . She longed for some news, was anxious to have everything settled and above all to banish the fear of refusal that would not let her alone .

A knock at the door woke Catherine from her reverie with a start. She gathered herself, and tried to repress her hopes in case of disappointment, she needn't have bothered however as this was not a sensation likely to fill Catherine Morland at the sight of Henry Tilney . He had come to deliver his message himself . Catherine's countenance instantly changed from that of anxiety to delight, her cheeks coloured and her eyes were all animation . Catherine was obliged to sit still for the present as her mother exchanged her greetings.

" How nice to see you again dear mr. Tilney, do sit down and make yourself comfortable, we were not expecting you ,otherwise we should have tidied away these ribbons, Sally do be a good girl and see to it. I hope you are not tired from your journey Mr. Tilney, Oh but why am I bothering you of course you have come to speak to Catherine and she has been so looking forward to hear what you have to tell her!"

" Indeed I have come to talk with Catherine but I am not in such a rush that your kind civilities are a bother to me Mrs. Morland ."

Mrs. Morland left to call for tea, it was now Catherine's turn and it was with warm feelings that she extended her hand which was received with equal tenderness.

" How do you do Miss. Morland ? You are looking very well."

" Indeed I am, you do not seem to be out of spirits either , I trust then that you bring good news."

" Of course I am in good spirits, the sight of you cheers me beyond anything."

Catherine blushed, but wasted no time in her reply for she was eager to discover General Tilney's decision, and she had not yet been told .

" What does your father say Henry?"

" He says that the weather is very fine today and sends his complements to you all . "

" No, no that is not what I mean, has he given his consent?"

Asked Catherine who was growing worried at Henry's delay, if the General had given his consent why would Henry avoid the subject?

" Why, of course he has! Eleanor is to be married in less than a month."

Catherine's distress increased, she wished that Henry would answer her directly, Something must be the matter, General Tilney must have declined, yet Henry did not seem at all put out! Catherine was confused and upset , she felt an odd desire to burst into tears . Henry, seeing Catherine's real concern, took her hands in his, and spoke thus. " It is settled my father has given his consent, in addition, I met on the road and he has most readily given his blessing ."

Catherine filled with joy and listened in contented silence to the remainder of Henry's speech .

" So Miss. Morland nothing remains but for me to enquire as to your present feelings, have you changed your mind upon further intimacy with me, have I turned out to be a bore, a rogue or a scoundrel? If not, I most humbly beseech you to give the greatest blessing you can bestow on me, in short, to do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I need not waste my ink by relating Catherine's reaction to this for it will be known to all those who know anything of her ,she accepted of course, for a second time, and with such elated feelings did she now turn her settled thoughts to a letter that Henry had brought her from Eleanor.

_My dearest Catherine_

_Soon I shall be able to call you sister and I am so very glad of it! Henry could not have chosen a more estimable or gentle person, this is exactly what I have hoped for, and now you are finally officially engaged. We shall be able to share in each others felicity, for I believe we our both equally happy with our intended. I am sure that this time last year neither of us thought that our matches could possibly come about, what a joyful outcome for the both of us!_

_As Henry's fiancé and my dearest friend I would very much like you to attend my marriage. It is will be next month and as you are now part of the family there shall be nothing out of the ordinary in coming._

_Your friend, soon to be sister,_

_Eleanor Tilney_

Catherine was surprised at this invitation, she was not yet a Tilney, and weddings are such personal affairs, often involving only ones closes relatives , for a simple parson's daughter to attend the wedding of a viscount would be most peculiar! Catherine felt that she would be shamefully under dressed and as much as she wanted to go had never felt her inferiority of rank, the inequality of her engagement to Henry as keenly as at that moment. Catherine was by no means ashamed of her family and had never felt so in her life but she was beginning to realise what would be thought of the match by most of Henry's connections, perhaps even Eleanor's fiancé. It would be a terrible embarrassment to find oneself at a wedding if the man who was to be married did not wish one to be there. Such were Catherine's contemplations , nevertheless she would be most happy to be there to offer Eleanor her congratulations and to wish her well. In a few moments Catherine had gone from the brink of refusal to being sure that she would go, but such was the nature of her mind, she was not a person to sit still, her thoughts did not often stagnate, whether or not she wanted to ponder, to contemplate or to imagine was not a choice that was within her power, for her lively imagination and innate curiosity would forever get the better of her. If this trait is an annoyance or a blessing, it must be left to the reader to decide, it had certainly done Catherine Morland both good and bad in her previous existence.

' What does my sister say? If it is not an impertinence to ask.' inquired Henry who had not read the letter and had been watching Catherine's changing expressions, patiently waiting to be enlightened as to its content.

' Eleanor gives us congratulations and would like me to be with her on her wedding day.'

' Exactly what I suspected, you will go of course? I shall be there and you need not be afraid of my father, he is not that formidable, well perhaps he is, but the rest of my relations are pretty tolerable. My brother will be there to ruin the day and flirt with every girl he can set eyes on, he is so-' here Henry stopped short as remembrance dawned through his felicity, Catherine would not want to meet with Frederick Tilney, she felt that he had done her brother much harm, that he had spoiled his happiness. Henry did not quite agree with Catherine on this subject but he understood well enough why she would most likely miss the wedding purely to avoid his brother, and he felt great distress on Eleanor's account. Henry was accurate in many of his estimations but here he underestimated the bravery of his beloved, who it could be said was as kind and modest as she was fearless.

' I will attend.' Said Catherine in reply to henry's anxious glance, ' Eleanor wants me to be there so I shall be, it will grieve me to see your brother but everyone who has done wrong must be forgiven some time or other, especially one's own family, and your brother shall soon be mine also. He has behaved foolishly and shown great thoughtlessness but I wonder if in a lesser way my brother has not done the same. It is Isabella who has really inflicted all of the pain and I shall find it far harder to forgive her though I hope that in time I will.'

Henry was pleased by this rather unexpected reaction and his opinion of Catherine was raised, if it were possible, even higher. The couple parted reluctantly but nothing could dampen their spirits for whether apart or together they could now be sure of their future felicity and think on it with the utmost joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine now had a fortnight before Eleanor's wedding and much to do concerning her own. A date must be settled, a dress must be decided upon and a place must be chosen. This last requirement was the cause of some anxiety to Catherine, should they marry at Fullerton or Woodston? Were it left to her she would choose the former but she supposed that Henry would prefer the latter. This was but a trifle however and easily resolved, Catherine thought, during her next tête á tête with Henry.

Since his last visit the parsonage house had come alive with plans and excited anticipation; nine loving siblings each eager to know everything, and always thrilled to have a new topic of conversation, made for rather a raucous household. Catherine's sisters wanted to here more about Henry especially Sarah who was next to Catherine in age and understood better than the rest the importance of the step Catherine was about to take and looked forward to her removal with regret , for she would lose the company of her closest sister. The youngest liked to talk of the abbey and those of the brothers that had not been told of Isabella's transfer of affection and James' broken heart , were inventing heroic stories about Captain Tilney and many had set their heart on the navy. James himself had hastened from Oxford to be with Catherine and was inexpressibly glad to see at least one of them happy and to find that Catherine had indeed been careful where she gave her heart.

One morning after teaching Harriet to count without leaving off at twenty-one Catherine was at leisure to have the following conversation with her brother. " Well" began James " I am glad it is settled, I did not like to have you waiting without any certainty of the match coming off, I was worried that it would never happen. After all, I have been with mr. Tilney only once or twice so I have little assurance of the man's character except from a fond lover and that is as good as no assurance at all. Who knows what could have happened in the interval between your engagement and your marriage, the people we think we know can deceive us, he may have changed his mind or yielded to his father's wishes." A pause followed in which James reflected on the truth of his own words and Catherine thought of how she could best defend Henry's character from such implications. " However," James continued " as it is, has kept his engagement and been true to his word despite waiting for almost a year and a half, this is proof enough for me of his strong attachment to you." Catherine smiled and inwardly wished that her brother could be as happy as she was and find someone worthy of him. " You no longer," said Catherine tentatively " feel anything for Isabella do you James? For you know she did not deserve you and one day you will meet somebody who does." James shook his head but said nothing. Catherine placed her hand in his and the two siblings sat in silence for a couple of moments, each with such different prospects, each with such different feelings but both sure of the others love and affection.

A suitable day for the wedding was discussed over tea and March was decided on. " Spring is the best time to be married" said merrily.

" What will you wear Catherine?" Asked Sarah,

" Oh, I have no idea, I do not know if I have a dress that is good enough"

" But you must have something to wear to Miss. Tilney's Wedding for that is only two weeks away."

" Lady Allen brought me a pretty dress in Bath, I could wear that I suppose."

" But Catherine, that dress is nearly two years old and has seen you wearing it before, it won't do for her wedding."

Catherine heard her sister with concern; she had nothing else to wear to such a grand occasion. " Do not look so worried Catherine, now that the settlements have been sorted we must go to London and buy you some new clothes to take to Woodston."

" Really, how delightful!" Exclaimed Catherine, relieved.

" Can I come to?" Sarah piped up.

" No dear, when you are engaged it will be your turn but now it is Catherine's. You know Catherine I do not think that I can make it to London until the end of February, that still leaves your friend's wedding to consider."

" Indeed." Said Catherine gravely.

Mrs. Morland face suddenly lit up " Oh, I have suddenly recollected that we are invited to dine with Lady Allen this evening. She is sure to come up with a solution!"

After tea it began to rain a little ; a light grey drizzle that forced the girls to abandon any thoughts of spring, created by the recent fine weather, and deck themselves in their winter attire. Complete with bonnets and shawls eleven of the twelve Morlands made their way up the village road towards the Allens: Little Molly in Catherine's arms, baby Tom in her Mother's and the rest following behind at whatever pace suited. The silence of the quiet little street was broken by talking, laughter and occasionally squabbling as Robert and George fought over the right to sit on James' shoulders.

Several sighs of relief were breathed as the sodden family reached the shelter of the hallway and were immediately shown into a spacious drawing room. They spent a few minutes in there during which and talked of politics, Lady Allen was constantly at pains to avoid touching the muddy children and spent her time repeatedly calling them to her, so that little valuable conversation was uttered until the party sat down for diner. The dining room was large and ornate but in Catherine's mind it was put to shame by recollections of the one at Northanger, though the hosts certainly were not put to shame by recollections of the oppressive General Tilney.

" You are all well I hope" said in an attempt at discourse,

" Yes we are all perfectly well thank you" replied .

" How is young Richard, is he still in town? Next time is here he must join me for a shoot and a game of cards. The woods will be very well stocked by the time autumn comes around."

" Yes, he is still in London, I believe he likes it very much there. He enjoys meeting new people and all the excitement that town can offer. It is always good for young people to go to town and there is proof of it in Catherine's engagement, we must thank you both for without your visit to Bath she never would have met ."

" Indeed" said Lady Allen " he is such a charming young man. and I are so pleased for you dear."

Catherine smiled, any mention of Henry always merited a smile.

" I have always liked weddings" Lady Allen continued complaisantly, " They are the only occasion, excluding balls where one can really look one's best. I do so hate it when people arrive at a wedding in a state of undress."

took advantage of this turn in the conversation "We have just such a dilemma. Catherine would like to wear a nice, new dress to the wedding of but she has only one decent dress that is now two years old and I cannot get to London until late February." finished with a look of expectation. Lady Allen's eyes were bright and she seemed deep in thought, she turned to " Mr. Allen will it be possible to travel to London this week?"

" Well yes, I don't see why not."

" Perfect. , with your consent I shall take Catherine to London for three days. We shall visit the all the shops and bazaars we can find and I have no doubt that Catherine shall be the best dressed person at the wedding."

" Of course she may go. Thank you Lady Allen." Said who was always glad to see his daughter happy. Mrs. Morland was thinking of the money involved in such a trip and she was about to raise the issue when Lady Allen interrupted " Do not worry about the money dear we shall pay for everything. We will depart on Wednesday and return by Saturday."

And so it was settled. Catherine's head was light and gay, she was almost as pleased with the scheme as Lady Allen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednsday came quickly, it seems that time has a habit of speeding up when one has most to do. However Catherine had managed to sufficiently prepare for her journey and waited in the parlour for the arrival the Allens' carriage which would convey her to town. Sarah was in an irretrievable sulk at being constantly excluded, the curse of younger sisters everywhere and was sitting trying to read a book that she was not really interested in. She tried not to look up when she heard the crunch of wheels on the road and stubbornly stared at her novel until it came time for Catherine to say goodbye at which she forced herself to mumble a half-hearted fairwell. It pained Catherine to be the cause of her sister's grief but she was too happy think on it for long.

It may be observed that in any civilised meeting a respectable traveler always replies to the familiar question " You have had a pleasant journey?" with a phrase such as " Indeed", " certainly" or " the roads were very dry". Every journey is a pleasant one. This sadly was not the case when it came to Catherine's journey to London, it was the remarkable exception. The winds where strong and rocked the carriage at every corner, the fog came thick and heavy towards the end of the day and the rain was unrelenting. Catherine had never enjoyed a journey more! She was on the edge of her seat the whole way there and felt like a heroine from an adventure novel, perhaps travelling to some ancient house or escaping from an evil tyrant but trapped by a mysterious storm. Lady Allen did not share her young companions enthusiasm and was very glad indeed, if a little pale, when they descended the carriage onto the streets of London. Catherine's immediate impression was that she preferred Bath. London was considerably dirtier and noisier, in addition the rain had caused a thick mud which meant that Lady Allen and Catherine had to cling on to each of 's arms to prevent slipping which would undoubtably involve considerable loss of dignity. " We must dry off our clothes as soon as we reach Belgrave square!" Was Lady Allen's reoccurring remark.

The Allens' London home was elegant and fashionable , Catherine was led to a snug bedroom in which a fire was already burning and she took Lady Allen's advice in hanging her damp clothes on the guard in front of it. She ate a comforting dinner before retiring to bed where she fell asleep so soon that she only had time to read a few words of her novel.

The following day the shopping commenced. First they visited the Bond Street Bazaar where Catherine tried her best to find her way through the maze of stalls and was often left behind by her chaperone who seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the place. " There you are my dear" said Lady Allen absently while admiring a very pretty silk " I was wondering what had become of you."

" Why, I could not keep up with you!" replied Catherine trying to suppress her irritation,

" You know my dear, I think we had better go to Oxford street or Cavendish square. I cannot find anything for you here although I have purchased a very fine shawl, do you like it ?"

" Yes, it is very nice. But must we leave so soon Lady Allen, I have not seen half of the stalls yet and I wanted to have a look at a stall somewhere back there selling ribbon only I do not know how to find it again."

" I suppose if you really wish it we could stay for a little longer, but I cannot find any decent dress fabric."

Catherine insisted that she really did wish it and hurried of to the ribbon stall accidently losing Lady Allen in the process. There was a wide variety of trimmings and such things on show and Catherine thought about taking something back for Sarah. A young man was also surveying the stall, though he didn't really seem to be looking at anything properly instead he kept glancing at Catherine in way she did not like so that she moved to the end opposite him. This did not work however as the young man followed her under the guise of admiring some gold ribbon on that side and eventually he spoke to her. " A wonderful choice is it not"

" Yes, indeed"

The young man looked at the white ribbon Catherine was holding " that is very pretty, though not as much so as you! Why, it perfectly suits your complexion, I shall buy it for you if you like."

This was too much for Catherine and after some civilities she left to seek Lady Allen.

" Did you buy anything?"

" No I did not. Perhaps we should visit the shops that you mentioned."

" I think so, we shall leave directly just let me find . Oh there he is! Mr. Allen !"

The pair made their way over to him and told him of their plans to to visit Oxford street, consented and they were about to set off when Lady Allen was distracted by hair pins. It then took half an hour to leave but Catherine did purchase some lovely pearl pins. On the way to Oxford street was reminded of the time by the striking of a church bell and decided that he must have lunch before they continued, after lunch it rained heavily and Lady Allen proclaimed that she ' could not risk getting her dress wet' it was ' such a fine muslin, that would not withstand a soaking'. In the end it became too late to visit Oxford street at all. Catherine spent another evening indoors at Belgrave Square, it was so cold outside that even her room became a little chilly and the fire had to be relit twice because of great gusts of wind swooping down the chimney. It took her a long while to get to sleep that night and when the candle on the mantlepiece was blown out by a stray breeze she was reminded of her first night at Northanger Abbey and tried to keep her courage to avoid making a fool of herself again.

Finally on the second day they made it to Oxford street where they spent a whole two hours buying muslin and lace, after that they travelled to cavendish square and brought five bonnets between them and two pairs of shoes. At the end of the day Catherine was exhausted but it seemed that Lady Allen, though fatigued by everything else,was more zealous than women half her age when it came to shopping! After dinner Catherine and Lady Allen looked over their spoils, they had two different types of muslin and a very fine silk.

" I like the silk best" said Catherine holding it up " it is the nicest, don't you agree Lady Allen?"

" It is very good to be sure but I am quite taken by this sprigged muslin, silk is very good for a ball but for a wedding this is better, and you know always wears white."

" Oh, I cannot decide!" Exclaimed Catherine admiring each in turn, " I know that I shall not wear the spotted muslin, but as to the others I cannot say."

" Well there is time yet , we can go out again tomorrow."

Catherine declined this generous offer, somehow it did not seem right to squander away the entire Allen fortune on muslin!

That evening Catherine sat down and wrote a letter to Henry, he would certainly know what she should wear, he was an expert at buying muslin and besides he had an answer for everything.

Soon the last day of the London excursion came, then the last evening and all three set off from Belgrave square to the theatre and watched a very interesting play. Catherine was so engrossed that she did not notice her brother Richard sitting on a bench to her right until the curtain was closing, and as the audience began to file away she went over to him.

" Richard! How are you?"

" I am well, how is everybody at home? But I forget, my dear Catherine, congratulations are in order! is a lucky man."

Catherine blushed and smiled and asked him who he was with, what he had been doing in London and when he would be home again. They chattered away very merrily and when the Allens came to Catherine's side all the usual greetings were said, complements paid and soon they all parted to their different abodes to get some sleep. In the morning the carriage was prepared and Catherine found herself travelling back down the road to Fullerton and yet it felt as if only five minutes had past since she travelled the same road in the other direction. This time she could see all the sights along the way as the bad weather had cleared and was happily employed in looking out the window at pleasant English country side, even if it was not as exciting as her previous journey. When she arrived at the parsonage she found a letter waiting for her in Henry's elegant hand and she retreated to the garden to read it.

Dear Catherine,

You needn't have travelled all the way to London just to find an outfit for my sister's wedding, we both love you however you look, but you girls all like to be well dressed I suppose.

If your choice is between a gold silk or white muslin, certainly choose the muslin, you always look well in white it brings out your dark eyes and hair and if I remember correctly it is the colour that you wore on our first walk together. Let me know when you have arrived safely at Fullerton and I shall pay your family a visit, Eleanor sends her love of course, and says that she misses you but she is so busy with preparations that she cannot spare the time to come with me. I am sure you enjoyed your stay in town and I expect you forgot all about me with so many fashionable London gentleman stealing your thoughts. I am trapped here in the midst of wedding chaos, Eleanor is to be married at Northanger as my father has paid for a special licence. I am so happy for her, she is aglow with joy, I have never seen her like this before , even my father is grumbling less than he usually does.

All my love, and Eleanor's too, well almost all of her's,

Your devoted fiancé Henry Tilney

Catherine's first feeling was that of embarrassment on her shameful knowledge of fabrics but this soon melted away to tenderness at Henry's fond words and she began to miss him dreadfully. Catherine read the last line over once more and then again for a third time ' Your devoted fiancé Henry Tilney' , how sweet those words sounded! To think that in a few weeks everyday and every moment would be spent in Henry's company, that they need never be parted without their mutual consent was almost a thought too felicitous for contemplation.


	4. Chapter 4

Every Morland that could wield a needle was set to work during the days that followed Catherine's trip to town. The gown had to be completed. Catherine slept, awoke, hemmed and slept for five days before the dress began to take shape, it took much perseverance and some gratefully receive help from Sarah and her mother. "We shall finish this dress if it is the last thing I do!" exclaimed hurriedly threading her needle, " Catherine love, do organise these things better in future so that we may not be rushed off our feet."

" And so that we may save our eyesight!" added Sarah struggling to see what she was doing in the dim evening light.

" Oh I am sorry" said Catherine earnestly,as she finally began to see the value of good planning, " I do hope it is worth the effort" she fretted, looking doubtfully at the beginnings of her gown.

By the end of the end of the week however when the dress was almost ready, it was elegant as well as pretty and beautiful without being too ornate. It seemed that Lady Allen may yet be proved to have the power of foresight and Catherine might be the best dressed person at the wedding. Lady Allen came in person to see the gown when it was finished and commended the work of the three seamstresses, she suggested a few alterations and minor improvements, some of which she even effected herself. All in all the gown was a triumph and Catherine eagerly awaited her opportunity of wearing it.

Eleanor's wedding drew ever nearer and Catherine began to experience a mix of feelings, one was inevitable excitement but she also felt anxious , partly on the account of her friend and partly for herself. She sincerely hoped that Eleanor had chosen a man that deserved her, Henry spoke highly of him, that was indeed recommendation, but James' words of warning made her nervous. Catherine's apprehension was this : Eleanor was a woman of great fortune ; her dowry must be very large and this could be a great incentive to a possible suitor. Some men might prize Eleanor's abundance of money more than her abundance of heart. In short, Catherine wondered if Eleanor's fiancé had beguiled her into believing that he loved her when in fact he was only interested in her money. This was a frightful consideration! However, Catherine was spared any further contemplation of it, for no sooner had Catherine thought of this than she realised its absurdity. A viscount might have his choice of women far richer and of finer families than Eleanor. He could only have chosen Eleanor because he truly and disinterestedly loved her, as Eleanor did him. This somewhat alleviated Catherine's worries but not her nerves. In a few days she must meet , once again, with the General who out of pure disdain had not set eyes on her for two years, added to this she must meet him as his future daughter, his son's fiancé. This alone was enough to make Catherine's heart beat quicken but it was not all that awaited her at Northanger Abbey. She would soon have to greet and and converse with Captain Tilney while remaining civil and composed. Though she had resolved to accept him as her brother in law,and said as much to Henry,now that the day that she would meet Captain Tilney approached Cathrine felt rather daunted.

To complete Catherine's turmoil was a lingering feeling of shame at the awful ideas she had cultivated when last at Northanger and she was determined to see the best side of the General this time.

Catherine's nerves did not lessen nor did her excitement. This is hardly strange since these two emotions never wish to be parted, and where there is one you will often find the other. Catherine continued in this state for the three days leading up to the wedding and all this time she was continually packing and unpacking and replacing her things in her cases, ready for her stay at Northanger. She also developed an unfortunate and unladylike habit of biting her nails which she tried her best to suppress but one advantage of Catherine's need to keep busy was that she was fully prepared when the day of the wedding finally arrived.

Catherine awoke early and the maid and Sarah helped her with her hair, she took a little longer than usual with her toilette and with great reverence slipped on her dress. Catherine glanced at herself in the glass when she had finished and she thought that she had never felt or looked so beautiful before and she was almost surprised at her appearance but Catherine was not vain and after a few seconds admiration she hurried downstairs. A light family breakfast was eaten during which Sarah and congratulated themselves on Catherine's gown and Harriet pronounced her to be a princess, which her brother George disclaimed, then followed a lengthy argument over the true definition of a princess. The horses were hitched onto the chaise and Catherine left for Northanger Abbey accompanied by Mathilda the maid who would see her safely there and then return.

The journey was long but Mathilda was an agreeable companion and much of the time was filled with merry conversation. In the chaise an irrepressible mood of excitement reigned. Mathilda was happy to see new sights around her and Catherine was eager to be reunited with her dear friends. She felt how wonderful it was to be so fortunate in her friends and family, to be travelling from a loving home to equally loving friends and in all the blessings of good health and high spirits.

Catherine felt perhaps as much felicity as it is possible to feel ,for what is better than to be content with the present yet hopeful for the future?

Eventually they reached the valley where the abbey lay and soon the tall walls of Northanger became visible through the trees.

The familiar sights awakened Catherine's memories and reminded her of long past feelings. Over there was the road she had travelled towards Woodston. Over there was Eleanor's favourite walk and over there was the window which belonged to Catherine's old room. Every sight brought back vivid memories of her former stay.

The Chaise passed through the great entrance and came to a halt on the drive to join the two curricles, one of which Catherine recognised to be Henry's, and five carriages which were already there. Catherine blushed a little at her comparatively inferior mode of transport, but who cares for carriages when one Henry Tilney is walking out to greet them. He had in fact been watching the courtyard from Eleanor's window for the last half hour waiting for Catherine's arrival and had rushed down the many flights of stairs as soon as he had seen the chaise.

" My dear Catherine, thank goodness that you are finally here," he said helping her down from the chaise . " I am not late am I," Catherine replied in panic,

" No, but my sister and father are in fits of nerves and it is driving me to distraction, it is enough to make one nervous oneself, I am glad of your help to sooth Eleanor and you can talk to me about something other than weddings."

" How can I refrain from talking of weddings when they are all I have been thinking of! Is Eleanor very happy? I have been so worried about her."

" She is delighted beyond description . Eleanor has been waiting for this moment for more years than I can remember, what you and I have suffered in waiting is nothing compared to what Eleanor and Collin have ."

Henry had up til now been in such confusion that he had not stopped to notice Catherine's appearance, but now that he was at leisure to look at her he was momentarily struck dumb at her beauty.

" What is it?" asked Catherine how feared that his gaze was the result of something untoward in her dress.

" Nothing, only how beautiful you are looking today. My dear Catherine I do believe you are almost perfect; you are sweet, generous and, as I now discover, the most beautiful woman in all of England. Your only fault is to value others more than yourself which ,in your defence, people who do not love you as I do may not count as a fault at all. But I must stop singing your praises for I am under strict orders to bring you to my sister immediately."

Numerous were the loving effusions, tender were the fond embraces of the two friends on their reunion.

" Oh dearest Catherine, how wonderful it is too see you, thank you for coming all of this way."

" It was nothing, I would have travelled the whole world over to see you again."

" Did you hear that Eleanor? " said Henry " If you should wish to move to Timbuktu you may do so without sacrificing any visits from Catherine."

" You must not tease her so! Catherine, be wise and break off the engagement now!" Eleanor laughed.

" Eleanor you have stepped over the mark!" Cried Henry with a mock air of seriousness " I shall find Collin this instant and tell him, most earnestly, to escape while he can! You shall lose the great Manor house, the money, the viscountess's title and all!"

" I should not care to lose any such things so long as I may keep the Viscount himself!"

" I do believe that Eleanor is victorious Henry." Said Catherine from the sidelines.

"Well, I suppose she may have the victory on her wedding day."

All three burst into laughter but Catherine and Eleanor ceased at the sound of General Tilney's voice. " Henry! Henry! Where are you Henry?"

Catherine looked horrified but Eleanor did not flinch, she was beyond her fathers power now, " Henry" she scolded " have you not told father that Catherine has arrived!"

" It slipped my mind," Henry lied, in truth, he did not want the first person to greet Catherine to be his father. "'I had better go and see what he wants."

" Should I come too?" Cathrine said rather meekly, half hoping that her suggestion would be declined.

" No, you stay with Eleanor." said Henry striding out of the door.

" Oh, Eleanor," cried Catherine fixing her friend with a most endearing gaze " I am so happy for you!"

" Thank you, I cannot quite believe that it is happening, I cannot believe that I am actually about to become Mrs. Collin Thornton. What a long time coming it has been, how unreachable ; how impossible it seemed but a year ago! We are so very lucky Catherine, we are both about to be joined inseparably to the people we love most ; to the people who love us most. We must appreciate our good fortune, we must think on all those countless people who have been disappointed ; who are alone, and we must feel ourselves blessed."

The two paused for a moment , perhaps one could say that they paused on the brink of happiness and then Eleanor broke the silence. "I cannot wait for you to meet Collin! I am sure you will like him."

" Oh yes, I am absolutely sure I shall, if you think so very highly of him. Pray, when will I meet him?"

" After we have been married, I shall introduce you."

" When you are Eleanor Thornton."

" Indeed! I am so glad that I am leaving Northanger before Henry for I should have been so lonely without him."

" But if we had wed first you might have stayed with us for as long as you had liked."

" You must come to Thornton Manor as soon as you are married! To think that you will soon be a Tilney and just as I will leave that name behind. 'Catherine Tilney' it sounds very fine does it not?"

Catherine thought it sounded very fine indeed, miraculous in fact and she smiled at the thought of it.

" It sounds almost as good as Eleanor Thornton." Catherine said and they broke into laughter again.


End file.
